


Smeltery and the Boy

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sass, Smeltery Chaos, Strife is secretly a sap, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: An argument by the smeltery leads to surprising cute results.





	Smeltery and the Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skarmew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarmew/gifts).



> A fluff one shot I wrote for Skarmew, very pure, very gay.

“Aluminum brass is an incredibly pointless waste of our precious resources, I will not let you waste our aluminum for it Ridge, go feed Paco or something and let me handle it, we only just got enough to make the alumite I need! I’m not searching for hours to get more of it!” Strife sternly protested, pointing his finger up towards Ridge’s chest, who was holding a block of copper. “It took me forever to get as much as we have!”

 

“Ah come on Strife, you got fifteen aluminum, we can spare a few to make some new casts, gold casts are sooo last week.” Ridge protested with that smirk of his. “C’mon don’t be like this Mr. Strife, let Ridgey have some aluminum.”

 

Strife groaned a bit at that “Why did you have to pick that up from Parvis, its not cute when Parvis does it and its worse when you do it, go find your own aluminum!”

 

“What a tsun, you know you love when Parvis calls himself Parvy, and your tsunning won’t let me make our smeltery more aesthetic, just give into your feelings tsundere! Let me make my brass!” Ridge teased, holding up a block of copper.

 

“You put that in and you die Ridge,” Strife growled, holding a few blocks of iron and obsidian “It’s my ore, so I get to choose what we do with it.”

 

“Tsun tsun! What a tsunde-” Ridge teased more, stopping short as a block of iron slammed into his head, hard. Ridge hit the ground with a thump and Strife grabbed the iron and put his foot down on Ridge’s chest before he could regain his barings. “

 

“I’m no tsundere Ridge, and now you get to enjoy being pinned while I make my ore!”

 

Looking up at Strife Ridge groaned and held his head “Now that’s dirty Strife, my head is pounding now, you’re right your no tsundere, your a bodere!”

 

Strife ground his foot into Ridge’s chest “I'm not any kind of dere! My name is William Strife and you will address me as such.” Throwing the iron and obsidian into the smeltery.

 

“Nooo my sweet aluminum brass castssss” Ridge whined, reaching out the smeltery in mock distress, and aiming the copper to the smeltery opening.

 

“Your casts are a waste Ridge and if you dare throw that copper I’ll put _you_ in a cast.” Strife snarled.

 

“Kinky!” Ridge cheered out, making Strife kick his head. “That’s still kinky!”

 

“Oioioi if you don’t stop that I will melt you into congealed blood and feed you to Parvis.”

 

“So mean, gonna force Parvis to vore me, so rude.”

 

Strife groans “Ridge that's not even, that’s just..” Seemingly not finding the words, he just kicks Ridge again causing him to laugh.

 

Suddenly laughter was heard from the entry and both heads whipped over to look at the newcomer, Parvis. “You guys are so funny! Always fighting by the smeltery, never gets old, what happened now? Ridge ruin the gold supply again?”

 

“No but I'm still mad about that!” Strife snapped at Ridge, picking up his copper and dropping it on his head making Ridge groan.

 

“Painnn agonyyy, I see a liiight, tell Paco he gets my stufff...”

 

Parvis laughed more at the show, clapping a bit “Amazing show! You two should perform in Vegas!”

 

“Parvis do you even know what Vegas is?”

 

“No!”

 

Strife just stared at Parvis’ cheerful response, not sure why he wasn't used to this by now, Ridge, seeing an opportunity quickly shoved Strifes foot off and jumped up. Stumbling back, Strife caught himself on the smeltery as Ridge brushed off his coat.

 

Looking inside the smeltery Strife smugly smirked, “Aha its done! Sorry not sorry ridge, but I've won as usual.”

 

“Oh neat that brings the win lose rate to ten ridge three strife!”

 

Ridge snickered and pat Parvis’ head making him beam as Strife glared. “I haven't lost that many times Parvis! I demand a recount!”

 

“Don’t be silly Strifey! Parvy’s mind is a steel trap! I never forget anything!” Parvis boasted.

 

“Yeah a steel _death_ trap perhaps.” Strife grumbled starting to pour out the alumite into a block.

 

“Strifey don’t be so mean! I have the best memory ever!”

 

“Really Parvis? Then tell me how to make a smeltery.” Strife replied, leaning on the said smeltery.

 

“Oh um, you make a disease, into blocks, then insert glass or something?”

 

Ridge started to laugh hard, wheezing as he held his stomach “Parvis, Parvis you’re killing me again! I want a diseased smeltery, give my ores aids!”

 

“Ridge if you want a diseased smeltery you just have to put yourself in it.” Strife snarked, smirking.

 

“I'm genuinely hurt Strife, I’m the amazing Ridge, I could never get diseased.” Ridge whined, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead from the smeltery.

 

“Good, stay hurt.” Strife said as he put on his smeltery gloves.

 

“Nerd.”

 

“You can burn your hands off if you want ridge, maybe it'll turn into concentrated ego, but I like being able to feel my hands.” Strife snarked as he removed the block, angling himself so no one could see it.

 

“Oooo is that a new ore! I wanna see I wanna see!” Parvis chanted, practically vibrating in excitement.

 

Strife took a deep breath as if preparing himself, before turning around and putting it on the ground in front of Parvis with a vibrant blush, the alumite block being pink...with hearts on it. “This is, this is alumite, it’s one of the strongest resources out there, and as you keep breaking tools I figured, maybe, you’d get some use out of it, so it’s yours.” blush only growing as he rubs the back of his neck.

 

Parvis eyes seemed wide and sparkling as he gasped at the block, even Ridge seemed taken aback by the gesture. Before anyone could blink Parvis tackled Strife “It’s so perfect! I love it! You know me so well Strife! I love you so much! Nuzzling his face and pressing lots of kisses.

 

“Ack- Parvis!” Strife cried from under him, but made no move to remove the offending Parvis.

 

Ridge dawwed at the site and picked them both up, squishing them together “Look at you two! So adorable! You two are in loooove~” Ridge coed, pinching Strife’s cheek

 

With a smirk Parvis gave Ridge a big wet smooch on the cheek causing him to gasp and nearly drop the two.

 

“Love you too Ridgey! Parvis has enough love for both of you!” Parvis decreed, starting to cover both there faces with small kisses, making even Ridge blush a little.

 

Strife just blushed harder and grumbled, “I-I just made it because of its utility Parvis, that's all” A small smile had creeped onto his face though, proving that wrong.

They stayed there for a bit, cuddled together, Parvis lavishing them with kisses and nuzzles, and they were happy, a comfortable daze had settled on them. Today had been a good day for all of them.

 

_~The End~_


End file.
